Smiles
by Brovaries
Summary: It wasn't every night Beast Boy and Raven got to share genuine smiles with each other. Minor bit of language.


**Nothing special. It's midnight and I was bored but feedback would be appreciated. I think that this story sounded WAY better in my head....just a oneshot. **

**Don't own TT.**

* * *

She loved the way her body her slender body fit against his.

She loved that he was an easygoing and humorous man.

She loved that his IQ wasn't tremendously high.

And most of all, she loved his smile.

"Earth to Raven?"

This had to be one of the roughest days in combat they had ever experienced. Starfire hadn't performed her best and Cyborg lost his battery power in the middle of attacking one of their many villains. She wrapped herself deeper in the bed and found her eyelids struggling to remain open.

"Raven?"

Raven quickly snapped out of her daydream and focused in on the glistening green eyes staring down at her.

"Hm?" she murmured against his chin. Beast Boy rubbed her shoulder and laughed.

"I've been hinting at the fact that I'm so freaking tired…but you've been snuggling into me for the last five minutes."

She raised an eyebrow and instinctively propped herself up using her elbow. She was now alert and aware, rather than weary and drowsy.

"You don't want me here?" she asked, trying to not make herself sound pleading. Beast Boy immediately shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"No I meant I didn't want you to get weirded out by us sleeping in the same bed."

Strange. She hadn't paid much to their surroundings. All she remembered was heading up to Beast Boy's room after a dinner chock-ful of Starfire's glufsorg. Robin went to the training arena for practice and Cyborg decided to spend the night repairing his battery. So how did they--? Oh yes, it was the documentary about cruelty to animals Beast Boy begged her to watch with him. That's how they ended up in this warm…comfortable…welcoming predicament. Raven turned her head to the TV displaying its roll of credits and turned back to Beast Boy. Would she be weirded out? After all, this was her boyfriend of five months…

"I wouldn't weirded out by it."

Beast Boy tried his best to suppress an excited smile and helped her glide back in.

"Awesome."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Me sleeping here, dumbass," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not at all, Queen Bitch."

Beast Boy lightly pinned her closely against the headboard and gave her a rough kiss. She responded with grazing her hands through his soft hair and with a kiss back.

"You think Robin's gonna flip when he finds out about us?"

"Who says he has to find out about us?" Raven said in a cunning voice. Beast Boy watched her lips move as she spoke and felt his heartbeat beginning to race. He attempted to pull her closer but failed when she let slipped out of his grip.

He raised his hands up in defense. "I'll respect your boundaries."

Raven nodded. Her boyfriend knew her _so_ well. "You better."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get angry."

Beast Boy began to laugh. "Ha, if you were normal that wouldn't be such a scary threat. But you're a half-demon and you actually could kill me in a snap," he grinned.

Raven nodded again. "Mmm-hmm."

"If you were normal, I wouldn't be in this room with you right now," Raven continued. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind his head.

"You like me the way I am?" he asked, incredulously. She smirked.

"No shit. I like everything about you—your green skin to that tooth that annoys me."

Beast Boy watched her shift and stretch to turn off the nightstand lamp. Her hair swung as she dipped into the covers and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled.

Raven liked him. That was the first time her acknowledgement actually sunk in.

He twiddled with the fur on his chin and grinned at the lack of space between them. He realized that she wasn't awake and he whispered, "I love everything about you."

Cyborg would have considered him a pansy for not telling it to her while she was awake and listening, but Garfield liked the way the words rolled off his tongue when he practiced them in the darkness of his room. He shook his green hair and decided to plant a kiss on her forehead. Raven's slowed breathing matched the rhythm of his heartbeat. Beast Boy sighed and shut his eyes only to hear a female voice.

"I love everything about you too."

He bit his lip and rubbed her shoulder to let her know he heard what she said.

"Are we gonna do this every night?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, tomorrow we're sleeping in my room."

Beast Boy loved the way she had everything planned out ahead of time.

He loved how she wouldn't verbally attack him every time he accidentally ripped one of her books.

He loved her rare smiles.


End file.
